Heart Thief
by dark5927
Summary: Seven years have passed since the Byakuran incident. As time passed Tsuna and his friends discovered the future was not going to be as they predicted. Boxes did not exist. Instead, ancient artifacts were discovered to have the ability to evolve. Tsuna suffers from depression as a new enemy targets the young Vongola. Contains 5927.
1. Zero

**Summary**: Seven years have passed since the Byakuran incident. Although the Tenth Vongola Family experienced that future, they learned that there are other possible futures as well. As time passed they discovered the future was not going to be as they predicted. Boxes did not exist. Instead, ancient artifacts were discovered to have the ability to evolve, becoming something new and powerful. Mafia Families race against each other to find the best evolving artifacts to gain ultimate power. Sawada Tsunayoshi battles depression after years of mental and physical hardship. A new enemy arises, targeting the young Vongola for unknown reasons.

**Warnings**: This story does contain yaoi, so as always if that is not your cup of tea don't read. There will be intimate/romantic scenes, however they won't go too far. Also, there will be cursing and violence.

**Pairings**: Main pairing is 5927, with one-sided 8027, slight one-sided 1827, slight one-sided 6927, and slight one-sided 3327 (there is reason for all of this! Hence the title). Might be other pairings later, but 5927 is my focus.

**Note**: This story will be written through Tsuna's point of view. I find it easier to get the emotions across that way, and I will do some chapters through Gokudera's point of view. Again, if you don't like it being in first person, don't read ^.^

**Another note**: This is an alternate universe kind of story. Also, it's more serious than the original, but I'll try not to make it too serious!

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Akira Amano. I only came up with a few characters, but other than that everything is owned by Akira.

* * *

**Chapter Zero: Premonition**

I stood on a grassy field, alone. I could hear my friends calling my name in the distance, but I couldn't move towards them. Sharp pain exploded from my abdomen, and I gasped at the sudden impact. I grabbed my stomach and doubled over in pain. I removed one of my hands to find it covered in blood. I looked down. It was my blood. I gasped, the breath knocked out of me, and tried to stop my blood from pouring out of the wound. I heard laughing behind me. I turned my head slightly to see someone standing there. He had red hair and sharp green eyes.

"Alex will be quite happy about this," he said, amused at my pain.

"Who. . . are you?" I choked out, feeling blood coming into my mouth.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Sawada!"

I heard my friends calling for me again. They sounded worried. Could they see me laying here, dying?

"Tsuna! No, NO! I failed. . . I'm sorry, Juudaime! Please, don't leave me!"

I knew that voice. It was Gokudera-kun. I felt my body being cradled. I looked up and saw a shadow hovering above me, holding me. Tears fell from its face and landed on my cheek.

"Tsuna, I'm here! Please don't go. . ."

The shadow slowly turned into Gokudera-kun. His expression was so pained and sad, it nearly broke my heart. I didn't like seeing any of my friends hurt. I weakly reached up to gently wipe his tears away.

"I'll be. . . Okay. . . Hayato. . ." I managed to whisper. The pain was just too much. The last thing I saw as my eyes began to close was Gokudera-kun's scared face as he pulled me closer into him. Then, there was nothing.

_(Morning, in Tsuna's Room)_

I woke with a start. I sat straight up in my bed, my eyes wide. I gasped for air and coughed a few times. It felt as though I was breathing again after holding my breath for a long time. A heavy pressure lingered in my chest. I held it gently, hoping it would go away soon.

"Wh-what was that? That was a dream, right? I-it felt so real," I whispered to myself and looked around my room. Everything seemed normal, and yet that dream. . . I got out of bed and opened the curtains in my room to let the sun's bright light in. There have been times before where I felt a dream was real, and those had all been warnings of events to come. I stared at the floor, eyes wide. I hope this wasn't going to be one of those times.


	2. Primo

Let's take a look at a "normal" day for Tsuna, shall we?

* * *

**Chapter One: Secret**

I sat at my desk, my throbbing head in my hands, taking deep breaths to keep myself from losing it. This is too much, I think as I sink slightly deeper into depression. It has only been five months since I started my final steps into becoming Vongola the Tenth, and in that short time I've been diagnosed with depression. Of course, my "Family" members don't know because I've been trying to hide it from them. I guess having people who are loyal to you is an advantage, otherwise my personal Vongola therapist might have already spilled the beans about my condition to those close to me. That'd be the last thing they needed. New threats have already been detected since I've moved into my newly built headquarters in Japan. My new home was a mansion that sat just outside Namimori in a secluded area. It was surrounded by wide fields of flowers, grass, and trees. There was even a lake close by.

The Ninth was getting ready to step down, meaning I was getting ready to step in. Was this really what I wanted? I've asked myself that over a hundred times. I still didn't know. The one thing I did know was that I would protect my friends no matter what. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Sasagawa, Chrome, Kyoko, and Haru; they are all important to me. If I lost any of them, I would lose it completely. My heart sunk at the thought, and I tried to remove it from my mind. No, knowing my condition would only make them worry, making their burden worse. I have to take all of the weight from them. I made that vow the moment I promised the Ninth I would succeed him. He was currently visiting my headquarters, training me for what I would become. We stopped a few minutes ago for lunch, considering it was the middle of the day, and I retired to my study. I both loved and hated the breaks from studying. They were an escape from my new life, however my mind would wonder too much during them. . .

A loud knock at the door broke me from my train of thought. "Yes? Come in," I answered the knock. I was happy to see Gokudera-kun walk in. It always made me happy to see my friends.

"Juudaime, I came to tell you lunch is ready!" he informed me with a smile. It warmed my heart slightly. But, it wasn't enough.

"Thanks for telling me, Gokudera-kun. Shall we go to the dining hall together now?" I responded.

"Juudaime, I told you before that you can call me Hayato! We're close enough, aren't we?" he asked with a small frown. It made me chuckle slightly.

"Then why don't you call me Tsuna?"

"But for me to call Juudaime by his first name. . ." Gokudera-kun began. "I don't deserve such an honor!" he finished while bowing deeply. I sweat dropped.

"Please, Gokudera-kun, it's okay! I'd actually feel better if you called me by my name," I reassured him calmly. His worked-up expression turned into a calm one. He frowned slightly, considering what I said.

"Well, if Juudaime says so. . . But then you need to call me Hayato!" His frown turned into a grin. It was slightly evil and made my heart jump slightly. Only slightly. "Ah! I mean as long as it's okay with you, Juudaime!" His expression returned to worry and he bowed deeply again. "I'm sorry, please forgive me!" At least he wasn't banging his head on the floor. I sweat dropped again, then smiled at him fondly.

"Come on, Hayato, lets go eat lunch." I said, showing him that it was okay to call each other by our first name's. He beamed at me happily, and we left for the dining hall together.

(_In the Dining Hall)_

"Lambo-san, you need to share more! When are you going to stop doing things like this?"

"I'm a growing boy, and I need all the food I can eat! Hmph!"

I sighed softly, shaking my head at the ongoing argument between I-Pin and Lambo. Even though Lambo was now 12 he was still the same silly child he'd always been. That's right, seven years had already passed since the Byakuran incident, I thought. Out of the trials we've gone through, that was one of the most difficult.

"Stupid cow, Juudaime needs as much energy as he can get for his training! He deserves the food more!" Gokudera-kun shouted at Lambo. I couldn't help but smile softly. It was almost like nothing changed during moments like these. The peaceful times with my family was very precious to me. When I say family, I mean like an actual family. The rest of the mafioso world might consider us as a mafioso Family, but I consider them to be my real family.

"Gokudera's right, Lambo, Tsuna needs his strength to prepare to lead us," Yamamoto added with his good-hearted nature. It took some time, but he finally realized those mafioso games we've been playing weren't just games. It took time for him to get used to it, but he agreed to join in the end. It took all of us time to get used to the idea of being mafioso, and even now we're not all completely used to it. . .

Gokudera- Hayato, I mean, followed me because he is a loyal friend and my right-hand man; he left me with no choice on the latter. Not that I'd want it to be anyone else, but do I really need a right-hand man? Yamamoto joined us because he's also a good friend. I think he wants to protect everyone as much as I do. Sasagawa came along for the same reasons, but he also wants to become as strong as he can. He thinks joining our mafioso group would push him farther. Hibari, of course, does his own thing and claims to be Vongola but also not one of us at the same time. A cloud, floating alone. I sighed. As for Chrome I think she stayed with us because of Mukuro. He just won't leave me alone. I've given up on trying to run from him though. It was becoming too tiring. Haru and Kyoko understand what's really going on now. They learned during our trip to the future in the past, but they have been witnessing it throughout the years as well. They help out in their own way. They've also helped in treating our wounds more than once in the past. It worries Kyoko to see Sasagawa after a massive battle, but it can't be helped anymore. I've involved all of them to the point of no return. I'm mad at myself for it, but at the same time I'm glad they're here.

"Of course I'm right, baseball nut! I know what Juudaime needs," Hayato claimed while nodding, content. I trusted him, but he still didn't know about my problem. If I had it my way, he never would.

"It's okay, Goku-Hayato," I said sheepishly, trying to calm him. He was so enthusiastic, but it made things all the more lively. "I've eaten plenty of food. Unfortunately, I need to get back to Kyudaime now before-" Before Reborn kicked me so hard in the head that I fly into a wall. Which is exactly what he did. I slid onto the kitchen floor, holding my head and whimpering. "Ow ow ow! Reborn, you didn't have to do that! I was about to leave!" I whined. Some things I wish _would _change.

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted and turned to me. "Too bad, no-good Tsuna. If you would have left a second earlier, you would have been on time for your training. Now you have a mess to clean up," he said with that mischievous smile he usually wore. Wait, what did he mean mess? I looked around me and realized what he meant. I wasn't sitting on the floor, I was sitting on the kitchen counter surrounded by dirty and broken dishes left over from lunch.

"Really, Reborn? Oh, why me?" I whined as I got off the counter and began picking up broken pieces of glass.

"Wait, Juudaime, let me or you might cut yourself!" Gokudera-kun exclaimed as he jumped up from the dining table. He bent down in front of me and began picking up more pieces.

"We can all help, good idea," Yamamoto chimed in and followed Gokudera- Hayato's lead. Soon after, everyone was helping me clean the mess.

"Hayato, I thought we agreed you'd start calling me Tsuna. And it's alright, I can do it-"

"I'm not risking you cutting yourself on a dirty dish and getting deathly ill!" Hayato cut me off. I sighed and shook my head softly, but I still couldn't help but smile.

Then I remembered seven years ago and I looked down, not wanting anyone to see my frown. I think Gokudera still felt guilty about what we learned during the Byakuran incident. About how everyone thought I was dead. I finished cleaning quickly, not daring even once to look up at my friends, and started leaving the room. "I need to return to Kyudaime, see you all later!" I felt them staring at me as I left. I just hope I didn't give anything away.

_(In the Library)_

"Mafioso politics work differently from normal politics. If you're not careful, wars can break out. Other Families may even try to take advantage of you," Kyudaime informed me calmly as I tried to grasp the mafioso political concept. I wasn't doing so well. "Tsunayoshi, it is important to know these things," he reminded me.

"I'm trying, Kyudaime, I really am. . . I'm just no good at this stuff," I answered and sighed in frustration. Would I even be able to last five seconds as "Decimo"? Would I get all of my friends killed the moment I stepped in? I couldn't help but think, why me?

Kyudaime sighed and nodded. "I know. Why don't we call it a day? This body of mine isn't what it used to be after all." He held his back and laughed. That made me smile.

"Rest well, Kyudaime. Same time tomorrow I suppose?" I asked with caution and hope.

"Of course." My heart sank a little and I let out a soft groan. "Unless I feel I need a good days rest," he added with a subtle wink. I smiled.

"Thank you."

_(Night, In Tsuna's Room)_

I lay in bed, head resting on my arms as I stared at the ceiling. My mind was racing, as usual, and I knew it was going to be another sleepless night. Time passed slowly as I curled up in my bed, praying that sleep would take me soon. Just as I thought I could maybe, just maybe, fall asleep there was a knock on my door. I took a deep breath, tried to put my normal expression on, and got out of bed. I opened the door to find my newest Family member on the other side.

"I'm sorry to wake you, sir, but I just returned from my mission and thought it urgent to inform you of my findings," Ethan, a man about the same age as me, claimed in a rush. He was much taller than me with short blonde hair. He was originally from America, but moved to Japan when I moved into my new headquarters. After spending months with us he was becoming a member of our family. I cared about him almost as much as my other family members.

"It's okay, Ethan. Let's talk in my study then," I responded as I put my robe on. We traveled the dark hallways until we reached my study. I let us in and sat on one of my luxurious couches. He sat on the opposite couch. Noticing the exhausted look on his face I said, "Would you like some fresh coffee?"

"You're too kind, Decimo, but I must pass. You need to hear this," he spoke urgently. I gulped slightly.

"What have you found?" I asked. I had sent him on a mission to his homeland because a few lower members of the Vongola Family had been attacked by a member of a small Family in America in the past month. The Family was so small that it wasn't considered a threat until recently.

"It was as Sir Reborn feared. An unknown Family from America has set its sights on the Vongola family. I don't know why, but after a week of infiltration it has become apparent: They wish to assassinate you."

I sighed and held my head in my hands. Just what I needed, more people who wanted to kill me. Sadly, I was becoming slightly used to it by now. Why would a Family from America be interested in an Italian Family anyway? More importantly, why have I become a direct target? I'm currently living in Japan, and it just doesn't make sense.

"What do we do, Decimo?" Ethan asked nervously.

"Kyudaime is still in charge, for now. . ." I sighed and hid my depressed look from Ethan. "But not for long. I need to know how to handle these situations now, because soon I'll be making all of the decisions." I looked at him with the bravest face I could put on. "Everything will be okay though. I promise."

He smiled at me, reassured. "I know. Even though I've only known you for a short time I trust you with my life. There's something special about you Sir Sawada. Your family is behind you," he stated. I trusted my family, but this new threat had me worried, even more so than I was letting on. My greatest fear was that those I hold close would be placed in danger to get to me. No, I thought. I won't let that happen.

"You should get some sleep, Ethan. I know you had a long trip to America and back."

"Ahh, you are too kind Sir Sawada. Thank you," he said with a bow. He waved with a smile as he left the room, and I waved back with a small smile.

Looks like I wasn't getting even a minute of sleep tonight.

* * *

Looks like Tsuna has matured over these years! How will he handle the role forced upon him? Guess we'll just have to find out.


	3. Secondo

Thanks to those who read! I hope everyone enjoys it, but this is mostly for myself.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Visit**

_(Morning, in Tsuna's Study)_

I sat at my desk, the morning light spilling in from the windows. The sleep-deprived bags under my eyes were like a red flag. Anyone who took one look at me would know I didn't sleep last night. Instead, I had stayed at my desk all night going over every possible scenario that could happen with the new knowledge I had gained. Papers with brief notes scribbled messily were scattered around my desk. I should really learn to be more organized.

_"Why did you have to come with, baseball nut?! I'm Juudaime's right-hand man, not you!"_

I heard shouting coming from outside my door, and I smiled fondly at the thought of who was behind it. I blinked, slightly confused. I guess even in my depressed state those close to me like Gokuder-Hayato could still lift my heart.

Yamamoto's laughter could be heard outside the door as well. _"It's alright if we both came to get Tsuna, isn't it?"_

_"He didn't need you to tag along though! He just needed me."_

I giggled slightly and called out, "That's enough, you two. Come on in."

I heard a surprised "Ah!" from Hayato and the door opened to reveal my Storm and Rain guardians standing on the other side. I smiled at them.

"Good morning, Yamamoto, Hayato," I greeted them.

"Good morning, Juudaime!" Hayato responded happily. I sighed. I guess old habits are hard to break.

"I thought we went over this," I laughed, "Please call me Tsuna!"

"Ah! Sorry Juu-Tsuna!" Gokudera exclaimed and began his bowing and rants of "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

I laughed softly and waved his apologies away. "It's okay, Hayato. Stop being sorry all of the time." Hayato beamed at me, and a feeling I couldn't describe rose up slightly in my stomach.

"Hey, why don't you call me by my name too, Tsuna? Aren't we also close enough to call each other by our first names?" Yamamoto asked with his usual smile. He did have a point there.

"Okay, Takeshi it is then," I answered returning his smile.

I heard a faint "tch" from Hayato and saw slight disappointment in his face before he beamed at me again. I wonder what that was about. Then he frowned, a concerned expression dawning on his face. "Ah! Tsuna, did you have a bad sleep?" Hayato asked worriedly, noticing the dark spots under my eyes. I sighed, deciding what I should tell them.

"I'll be alright. I'll tell you about it later, but right now I have to meet with Kyudaime," I informed them with a small smile.

"Ah! Juudaime, Kyudaime sent me to tell you that he decided to take the day off! That means you do too!" Hayato informed me excitedly. Which also meant it was a good day to spend with my family. I smiled genuinely for the first time in a while.

"That's great! What should we, then?" I asked my guardians, letting them chose how we'd spend the day.

"The girls suggested we have a picnic by the lake today so we can all go swimming. I think it's a good idea," Takeshi said. It did sound like a good idea. It was currently summer, and a nice refreshing swim was needed on a hot day like this.

"Yeah, I agree," I responded with a nod and smile.

"Of course, it's because I noted how hot it is that they suggested that," Hayato added. I couldn't help but smile fondly at him. He was always trying to help me with everything.

"Thank you, Hayato." I smiled at him, and he beamed back like he always does when receiving my praise. Today just might be a good day.

_(At the Lake)_

I sat with my back against a tree, appreciating the shade the thick leaves above gave me. I took a bite of a sandwich Haru and Kyoko had prepared for us. It was good, but I just couldn't enjoy things like I used to. I sighed and gripped my orange swimming trunks lightly, trying not to act depressed on what was supposed to be a good day.

I watched as Lambo and I-Pin played in the shallow parts of the water together. Lambo splashed I-Pin, who lectured him in return. They still acted like the children they used to be, but they were much taller now. A lot really did change in seven years.

Kyoko and Haru sat on a large towel placed in the grass together, enjoying tea and sandwiches. They looked happy and relaxed, which made me relax somewhat. I looked at Kyoko especially, and frowned slightly, deep in thought. I don't know when it happened, but at some point my feelings for her changed. She was still cute, but I loved her more like a sister now than anything. I didn't stutter or become lost for words when around her anymore.

Chrome was sitting by herself under a tree like I was. I could faintly see her lips moving, and I could only assume she was speaking to Mukuro.

Ryohei was standing on a tall rock that sat right next to the lake. "I'm going to do a cannon ball TO THE EXTREME!" he shouted before doing a belly flop into the water. He started "swimming", and I sweat dropped. I wondered if he would ever learn to swim normally. I also wondered when I started calling him Ryohei instead of Onii-san, but I guessed it was around the same time my feelings for Kyoko changed.

Hayato and Takeshi were arguing over who could swim better. Or at least, Hayato was telling Takeshi that there was no way Takeshi would compare to him, and Takeshi was laughing as if Hayato wanted to play a game. I chuckled. I got a better look at Hayato, and I felt heat suddenly rush to my face. He was wearing red swimming trunks, meaning his chest was exposed. It was so refined and tough looking. . . I blinked and shook my head roughly. What was I thinking? I sighed, trying to calm my heart which was beating slightly faster than normal. Then I noticed the scars on Hayato's body, and my heart sunk again. I lowered my head as I couldn't stop the depressed look that washed over my face. I guess I would always be no-good Tsuna. . .

"Kufufu~ Why so down, little Vongola?"

My head snapped up at hearing that voice. My eyes widened in fear, and I looked up to see Mukuro standing in front of me. Oh no, I thought, not another visit from him. . . Mukuro seemed to enjoy my openly depressed look towards his visit. Mukuro was still serving his punishment at Vendicare, but every now and then he popped up for what he'd call a "visit". I called it a nightmare.

"Why are you here, Mukuro?" I tried to ask in my bravest voice, but I couldn't help but shake. Always no-good Tsuna. . .

"Oh-ho, you couldn't have forgotten already the promise I made you years ago, have you?" he said with his usual sadistic smile. I unconsciously tried to move backwards into the tree. "You're never free from me, my little toy. Your body will be mine." I gulped, my eyes still wide.

In the past when Mukuro appeared he only intimidated me verbally, but this time he did something different. Suddenly, he grabbed my wrists and pinned them to the tree. I yelped, surprised as the tree bark jabbed into my hands a little. It hurt, but I didn't have time to think about that. Mukuro was pushing me into the tree roughly, his face only inches from mine. My body was trembling at this point, and I could only stare at Mukuro with wide, fearful eyes. Why was he doing this suddenly?

"P-please, release me!" I gasped out, trying to sound stern but ended up sounding like a scared child. Why me?

"Oh-ho? So you don't know it's because of you? You're like a magnet, Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro explained, his face drawing even closer to mine. What did he mean by that? I instinctively moved my head to the side, scared that he would bite my face off. That's what I feared he would do at that point, but instead he moved his mouth to my ear and blew into it. It sent shivers down my spine, causing me to yelp. "Your body is mine," he repeated, smiling. For a second I thought I could see lust in his eyes, and tears escaped my eyes.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing to Juudaime you bastard?! Get away from him, or I'll kill you!" I heard Hayato yell. I could see him and my other guardians rushing towards me from the corner of my eye.

"Oh-ho, looks like our time is up, Tsunayoshi-kun. Until next time," Mukuro whispered in my ear and let me go. I fell to my knees as Chrome was the one standing in front of me again.

"B-boss? Is everything alright?" she asked, confused. Of course she would be. She didn't know what Mukuro was doing, and I planned on keeping it that way. Chrome was also one of the people I wanted to protect, after all. . .

"I-I'm alright, Chrome. Would you mind checking on Kyudaime for me, please?" I asked her shakily. I couldn't hide the fact that I was still terrified.

"Sure, boss. I'll be back, then," she responded obediently and left for the mansion.

My guardians arrived by my side when Chrome left. I knew Hayato wanted to yell at her, I could see the anger in his eyes. He also knew Chrome had nothing to do with it, and bit his lower lip to hold his tongue. The concerned look on my friends' faces made me a little calmer, however I was still shaking slightly.

"Juudaime, are you hurt?! What did that bastard do to you?!" Hayato said in a panicked tone. The anger towards Mukuro was immediately replaced with concern for me, but I knew the anger was still there. I stood slowly and winced at the pain in my back. Mukuro had pushed me into the tree so hard the bark cut me. I knew without looking because I could feel the blood drip down my back. It caused me to shake again, and I looked at the ground. I had to hide my depression from them. . . but right now it was hard.

"Tsuna, what's wrong?" Takeshi asked worriedly as he reached for me. I still didn't look up, afraid the others would see the tears in my eyes.

"Oi, Sawada, your back is bleeding!" Ryohei exclaimed. "We should EXTREMELY take care of that!"

I finally got the courage to try and act like my usual self. "Ow ow ow! He really got me this time," I said sheepishly while wiping my tears away. "That Mukuro, always doing things like this. . ." My voice began to falter, and I panicked. "E-excuse me! I'm just going to go take care of this, I'll be back!" I said hurriedly, wanting to get away from everyone and started walking towards the mansion. They couldn't know!

"But Juudaime-!"

"I'll go with you, Tsuna! You'll need some help with that," Takeshi cut Hayato off as he began following me. I didn't want anyone following me, but if I said no they'd become suspicious.

"O-okay, thank you Takeshi," I said more weakly than I wanted to.

"But, I'm Juudaime's right-hand man," Hayato protested. I couldn't explain why, but he seemed jealous towards Takeshi at the moment.

"Don't worry, Gokudera, I'll make sure Tsuna is okay. Watch the others while we're gone!" Takeshi said happily over his shoulder as he followed me. I really just wanted to be alone at that moment, but it couldn't be helped. I stopped for a moment and turned around to face my Storm guardian.

"I'll be back soon, Hayato. Please watch over the others for me," I said softly. My voice almost cracked again, but I was able to hold a calm expression. Hayato stared at me, his eyes slightly wide. Then he looked down.

"If Juudaime says so. . . I'll look after the others," he responded. We were, after all, in a time of danger. That's right. . . I still needed to tell the rest of my family that. No matter how much I wanted to shield and protect them, we were all in this together. It would only be fair and right for them to know.

"Thank you, Hayato." I smiled softly at him, then turned around and started for the mansion again. I sighed. I just couldn't get a break, could I?

_(Afternoon, in the Hospital Wing)_

I didn't say a word as Takeshi bandaged up the cuts on my back. I sat there, in an awkward silence, my head cast downward as I stared at the floor. I wanted to be alone at that moment so I could release my emotions. I wanted to curl into a ball on the floor and stay there. I wanted to escape this life I was forced into, but I knew that was both foolish and selfish. My family needed me to protect them, but at that moment I just felt so small. I guess no matter how much I grew up some things would always be the same.

I couldn't tell if Takeshi understood how I was feeling at the moment or not. I hoped he didn't, but he wasn't saying anything. Did he know I needed some time to myself? I could feel him tense up behind me. "Tsuna. . ." he said, breaking the silence. I bit my lip slightly to keep calm.

"Y-yes, Takeshi?" I answered. I heard him hum slightly, as if hesitating. I turned to look at him.

"You know we're always here for you, right? You have a lot of pressure on you, but you're not alone. I'm always here if you need to talk," he claimed with his usual smile. My eyes widened and I turned away from him quickly. No, they couldn't know.

"T-thank you, Takeshi, but I'm alright! I guess Mukuro gave me a good scare." My voice cracked at the end, and I gave an awkwardly forced light laugh. After a few moments of silence I turned around to see Takeshi, his head down, a disappointed frown on his face. "T-Takeshi? W-what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. After a few more moments he looked at me with his carefree smile again.

"It's nothing, Tsuna. Anyway, I better get back to the others and let them know you're alright," he said with a laugh and began walking towards the door. I felt really guilty. I knew my family was there for me, and yet I was hiding something very big from them.

"Thank you, Takeshi. . ." I said in a quite voice before he got to the door. He looked back at me with a calm, understanding smile, and panic began to grow inside me. I really hoped he didn't know.

Takeshi exited the medical examination room, leaving me alone. Or so I thought.

"Juudaime! Are you alright?" Hayato exclaimed as he ran into the room. "I'm sorry Juudaime, but I couldn't stand the thought of leaving you alone with that baseball freak! He didn't hurt you, did he?" I blinked, confused. Takeshi would never hurt me, so why would Hayato be worried about that?

"Oh, no, he didn't hurt me Hayato! Don't worry, I'm feeling a little better now," I responded with a small smile, trying to reassure him. He seemed to calm down at my words.

"Good, I'm glad," he said softly. He stared at me with a gentle expression.

Takeshi was one thing, since he tended to be a little clueless. I sweat dropped at the thought. Hayato, on the other hand, was smart. If I wasn't careful, he would discover my condition soon, if he hasn't already.

"Juudaime. . ."

Hayato's voice broke me from my thoughts. I had been so lost in them that I hadn't realized I had been clenching my fists and biting my lower lip. "Ah! Sorry, Hayato!" I squeaked. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths, willing myself to calm down. When I opened my eyes again, I gasped. My face went hot as Hayato stood only inches from me. He seemed to be trying to read my face, as if it would tell him everything. I knew, out of all my friends, Hayato worried the most about me. At seeing my surprised expression, he gasped quietly and look away. I almost missed seeing the light pink that touched his cheeks. Almost.

"S-sorry, Juudaime! I better go make sure that turf-head hasn't endangered the other Family members! Rest well!" he shouted before leaving the room in a hurry. What was that about? I sighed, then smiled lightly. In the past, Hayato only ever concerned himself with me. While I was still his focus, he started caring about the others more as well.

I sighed and rested on the bed in the medical examination room. My back hurt, so I decided to lay on my side instead. Even after all that happened, I was so tired from not sleeping last night that I wondered if I could pass out for a couple of hours. I closed my eyes.

"What's the plan, no-good Tsuna?"

Or not, I thought as I opened my eyes and saw Reborn standing by the bed. I sighed again. "Plan?" I asked, slightly confused. Then it hit me. Rather, Reborn hit me on the head as I remembered what Ethan told me last night. "Ow! Reborn, you didn't have to do that!" I complained.

"Did I beat the memory back into your head? This is a dangerous situation, Tsuna. Our enemy might be a small Family, but that doesn't make them less of a threat," he informed me. I nodded.

"It's because we don't know anything about them that we're in more danger, right?"

Reborn nodded slightly, a serious look on his face. That wasn't a good sign. "Actually, you're the one in danger. After listening to Ethan, the attacks on the Vongola so far have only been to discover where you are. They're target is you, not the whole Family."

"Eh?!" I jumped in fear. Why would they be targeting me personally? Wait, maybe this was a good thing. That meant my family would be safe right? I clenched my fists and stared at the floor. What would happen to me, though? I was depressed, sure, but I didn't want to die, I think. . . "W-what should I do, Reborn?!"

"That's up to you, no-good Tsuna. You're the boss," he said, nonchalant. My face paled and I sweat dropped.

"Maybe I should ask Kyudaime for advice," I thought out loud.

"You're going to have to handle these things yourself one day, Tsuna," Reborn reminded me.

"I know that!" I squeaked. "I'm just not ready yet. . ." I trailed off. Reborn let out a "hmm", his face covered by his hat. He turned around as if about to leave.

"Just don't forget to take your pills, Tsuna. You forgot them last night, didn't you?"

My eyes widened. How. . . "Reborn, you. . . You knew?"

"Of course. And, after today, I'm sure some of your guardians are starting to suspect it. The medication is there to help. You wouldn't want Eiji to know you aren't taking his advice, would you?" I could almost hear the smirk on Reborn's mouth. I groaned, defeated.

"No, I wouldn't want that. . ." I paled at the thought. Eiji was my personal Vongola therapist. While he was a kind man, he could be scary when his patients didn't listen to him.

"Good," Reborn said, satisfied. "Be ready for tomorrow. We have a surprise for you."

I gulped, nervous. "We? And what kind of surprise?"

"You'll see, no-good Tsuna. It would also be a good time to keep your guardians informed," he reminded me. "Ciao Ciao". He then left without another word.

I had a feeling tomorrow was going to be a rough day.


	4. Terzo

Here's a chapter in Gokudera's point of view. Just a little look into his mind and feelings. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Gokudera's Secret**

_(Night, in Gokudera's Room)_

I hated Rokudo Mukuro. Why did he always have to toy with my Juudaime whenever he appeared? Even hurting him. . . I growled slightly, angry. I turned onto my side in my huge bed. I would make sure he paid for that.

Another thing had been bothering me. Lately Yamamoto, that baseball freak, has been trying to spend too much time with Juudaime. Sometimes, I even catch turf-head glancing at Juudaime. They were my friends, sure, but. . . I couldn't help but feel slightly hostile towards them. I didn't want anyone else to look at Juudaime.

I've known for sometime how I felt about him. The moment he beat me years ago, I made an instant connection with him. Soon after, those feelings of admiration turned to something more. I knew it wasn't right, since he was my boss. I couldn't help how I felt though. I grunted in frustration. All these years of loving Tsuna as more than a friend or boss. . . It was taking it's toll. It had become hard to restrain myself every time I see him. I wanted to sweep him off his feet and steal him away where no one could look at him, touch him, or hurt him.

"Tsuna. . ." The name quietly rolled off my tongue, sweet, like I was meant to say it. I wanted to shout his name to the sky and let everyone know that he was _mine_. The truth was, he wasn't mine, no matter how much I wanted him to be. How could he feel the same way about someone like me? I wasn't a worthy target for his romantic emotions. I was only his subordinate. I felt elated when Juudaime said I could call him by his name. I wanted to, so much, but I couldn't bring myself to say his name over and over to him. It just wasn't right, and somehow I felt like I was taking advantage of him by him allowing me to call him Tsuna. I pictured his cute smile as he told me to call him by his first name, and I could feel my cheeks warm slightly. Tsuna was an amazing person altogether. He was more than a mafia boss, he was a light shining in the dark of night. To me, he walked on water. No, how could I ever deserve that?

Reborn-san knew about my predicament. Of course, he seemed to know everything. I wondered if he had mind reading powers as well as teleportation abilities. I was fairly certain he could teleport, I thought as I nodded to myself. I remembered what he told me this morning.

_"You can't keep this up forever, Gokudera. You might explode from the emotions you're holding in, if you don't slip up and reveal them first, that is." He smirked. "My advice is that you confess before that happens."_

_"I can't do that, Reborn-san," I responded with a frown. "It would be inappropriate. How could he ever return my feelings, anyway? Then things would become uncomfortable for Juudaime, meaning I failed in my promise to keep him happy."_

_Reborn-san's smirk only grew. "Give him more credit. Give _yourself _more credit. Sooner is always better than later. Ciao Ciao." _

I sighed in frustration and turned to lay on my other side. "Sooner is always better than later. . ." I repeated quietly. How would I even go about something like that?

My mind wondered to another matter I was growing worried about. Lately, Juudaime had seemed off. He didn't seem. . . I searched for the word. He didn't seem as strong as he used to. He was gentle by nature, a trait that made my stomach flutter, but there was also a certain fire and determination behind his eyes. Recently, it seemed as though that fire has been dimmed or put out altogether. I clenched my fists as I remembered today. The way he tried to hide his face, but I could see the tears staining his face when he looked up again. His smile looked fake, forced. The pain behind his eyes. Did he have some sort of condition?

I remember what I overheard earlier, after I left Juudaime to rest in the medical examination room. I didn't really leave. After passing Reborn-san, who entered the medical examination room after I left, I stayed close by the door in the hall. I stood quietly, unseen, as I heard the conversation between Juudaime and Reborn-san. What had Reborn-san meant when he told Juudaime to take his pills?

I turned back onto my other side and clenched the bed sheets firmly. What was happening to Juudaime? Why wouldn't he tell me? Doesn't he trust me?

But, then it hit me. He was such a sweet, gentle person who worried about his friends. He wouldn't want to trouble them with worry. That kind personality I loved so much was hurting him further, I was sure.

Suddenly I felt confident. I made a determined look as I vowed a silent promise.

No matter what, Juudaime, I will be by your side. I will take your pain away, and give you the love you deserve. Even if you don't return my love, I will keep giving it to you. I can't give up until you're happy again.


	5. Quarto

Back to Tsuna's point of view! Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Four: New Power**

I could feel the pain in my back as I woke, a harsh reminder of what happened the day before. Somehow, I managed to get some sleep last night, but it still didn't feel like enough. I was so tired I turned onto my back at some point during the night and stayed that way until now. I slowly sat up, trying my best to be gentle with my back. "Ow ow ow. . ." I complained softly and sighed. I looked at the clock on my nightstand. It was still early, but I knew the meeting Reborn planned for everyone would be soon. I groaned softly as I got out of bed and dressed. What was he planning for us? It couldn't have been good, since it was coming from Reborn. I also had to let my family know what I found out the other night.

Something told me it was going to be a rough day.

_(Morning, in the Meeting Room)_

The meeting room was a huge room with a big, round table placed at the center. There were more than enough seats for my family to sit at the table together. I wondered why there was so much room at the table, but then I remembered what Reborn had told me when we moved in. My Family would have to grow at some point.

I was the first to arrive. That was rare, since I was usually late to everything. I guess I should thank my being unable to sleep. It kept me on time. I took the spot at the table that I normally took. Hayato arrived soon after. He was always early.

"Good morning, Juudaime," he greeted me happily. "How are you feeling?" He took his usual seat right next to me. There were more than enough chairs at the table for my guardians to sit far apart, however he always sat right next to me. It didn't bother me, though. It made me feel a little bit stronger.

"Hello, Hayato. I'm doing better. How are you?" I responded. He smiled gently at me.

"I'm glad. I'm always well being by Juudaime's side."

I wanted to remind him of our promise, but I decided against it. I'll let him call me by my name when he's ready. "Thank you, Hayato," I said with a small smile. His cheeks went pink slightly, and I felt my own face grow hot as I studied his face. I hadn't noticed before, but his features were so handsome and refined. Everything about Hayato was good looking. Wait, why was I thinking such things? And, why did I suddenly have the urge to lean in and kiss his cheek? My face became hotter. Why was I feeling this way? He was watching my face rather intensely, as if trying to read me like yesterday. I looked away quickly, and put those thoughts at the back of my mind as my other guardians walked in one at a time. Soon, everyone was seated at the table.

Hayato was seated directly at my left while Takeshi was seated at my right, which made me curious. Usually Takeshi sat close by, but he didn't normally sit right next to me like he was today. Ryohei sat to the left of Hayato, but a couple seats away. Lambo, who was still young but old enough to start joining in, sat a few seats away from Ryohei's left. Chrome was to the left of Takeshi, but she sat quite a few seats away from him. While she was one of us, she also liked her privacy. Finally, I was surprised to see Hibari sitting as far away from everyone as he could. Not that I was surprised he was sitting so far, but what shocked me was that he actually showed up. He would appear every now and then, but most times he acted alone.

After a few more minutes, Reborn entered the room with Kyudaime. I hadn't expected Kyudaime to attend this meeting. Kyudaime took a seat in the chair completely opposite mine while Reborn stood in the middle of the table.

"Ciaossu. We have good and bad news for everyone today. First, the boss will give the bad news," Reborn stated seriously, nodding towards me. I felt as though I was being put on the spot, which I was sure that's what was happening. I sighed. Darn Reborn.

"What is it, Juudaime?" Hayato asked, slightly nervous.

"Is something wrong, Tsuna?" Takeshi sounded a little worried.

"Did something happen?" Ryohei was also curious about what news I had.

"I hope the news isn't too bad," Lambo said calmly, but I could see he was also nervous. I stood up slowly to address my guardians. I decided the direct approach would be best.

"We are being targeted by a Family in America," I informed them. Some of my guardian's eyes widened, while others looked ready to fight. "They have attacked Vongola members in order to gain knowledge of our whereabouts."

"Why would they target us? We don't even know any Families in America," Takeshi pointed out.

"Actually, they're targeting Tsuna specifically," Reborn added. I wish he hadn't. I could already see it in their eyes. The determination to protect me and the anger that anyone would target me. Now they would push themselves farther to defeat the enemy. I looked down, clenching my fists.

"What?! Tch, they're all dead," Hayato promised angrily. "I won't let anything bad happen to you, Juudaime."

"Yeah, we can handle them!" Takeshi agreed, determined. "Nothing bad will happen to you, Tsuna."

"We're behind you, Sawada!" Ryohei exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air.

"We'll do our best, Vongola," Lambo chimed in. I smiled fondly at all of them. I wasn't alone, and yet. . . I couldn't let them be harmed. I had to face this problem head on myself so they wouldn't be put in danger.

Instead of voicing my feelings, I simply said, " Thank you, everyone." I sat down as Reborn wore a small smirk. He knew how to push my family, including myself.

"Now, for the good news. I believe the artifacts that would be a perfect match for you all have been found," Reborn explained. I heard some of my guardians gasp. "These are Vongola artifacts that have been dormant for years, but recently they have showed signs of the evolving ability. These artifacts have the potential to be the most powerful currently." He held up a bag and opened its contents onto the table. At Reborn's feet sat seven ancient artifacts, each taking a different shape. They looked like fossils.

"There are EXTREMELY many artifacts here! How do we know which one belongs where?" Ryohei asked.

"Simple. Just choose one," Reborn stated. I sweat dropped.

"I've heard artifacts choose the user just as much as the user chooses them. We can't just randomly take them, Reborn-san," Hayato pointed out. He had a slightly annoyed look on his face. I guessed the bad news put him in a bad mood. I wanted to cheer him up, but now was unfortunately not the time.

"That's true, which is why it's alright to just choose," Reborn answered, confusing everyone more. "Tsuna, you show them. Just remember, if you choose the wrong one it will break and be lost forever," he said with a smirk. Darn him.

I groaned as I stood up once more to reach across the table for an artifact. My hand hovered hesitantly over them, trying to choose which one I should take. All the pressure was on me at that moment. I gulped, scared. If I ended up breaking an artifact, our chances of survival in the future would be lowered. My friends could be hurt. . . No, I can't let that happen! If I broke one, then I'd make sure everyone else had an artifact before me. Then they'd be safe. But, what would happen to me?

As I was lost in my thoughts, one of the artifacts suddenly started to glow beneath my hand. Some of my guardians looked surprised as I stared at the glowing ancient item. Then, I forced myself to gently pick it up. I held it in my hands. It shined brighter and brighter until I was blinded by the light. Then, just as soon as the light came it faded away. I looked down to find something completely new in my hands. The artifact had become a pair of sharp, orange, round blades. I lifted one to study it. "What is this?" I wondered aloud.

"Ah! Those are chakrams, Juudaime!" Hayato explained. "Their shape allows them to be used at close and long range." He beamed at me. "You're amazing, Juudaime!" My face went hot. I was becoming all too aware of my feelings towards Hayato. What did these feelings mean?

Suddenly, Hibari stood up. I could tell he was annoyed at being near us for so long. He really did hate when people crowded. . . He swiftly grabbed one of the artifacts without any hesitation or thought. Not even waiting for his to glow. Just picking one at random. I paled. I could see Hayato starting to stand, anger written on his face. That's when the artifact in Hibari's hand started glowing. Soon after, it transformed into a pair of purple tonfas. I sweat dropped. I guessed even fate wanted Hibari to bite everyone to death with tonfas. He shot Reborn and myself a sharp glance before leaving the room. He would be back. He couldn't go too long without challenging one of us to a fight.

"Tch, always the same," Hayato grumbled, annoyed.

"Wow, that's cool. I think I'll try now," Takeshi said with a calm smile. He stood from his spot at the table and let his hand hover over the artifacts for a few seconds. Before even one artifact started glowing he grabbed one. I gulped slightly, but I could see the confidence in his eyes. Then, the artifact glowed and changed into a long looking Nihonto with a light blue hilt. "Hmm? What's this?" he wondered aloud, studying the sword.

"Odachi," Reborn said simply. "A sword long forgotten."

"It looks powerful. . ." Takeshi admired the blade more.

"It's my turn to the EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed after Takeshi sat back down, placing his sword beside him. "I'm going to do what Hibari did!" I paled.

"No, wait, Ryohei-," I called, but was too late. He had already picked one up without any hesitation. I gulped in anticipation, worried it would break. That's when it glowed. My eyes widened. I realized that all of my guardians were taking artifacts without waiting for them to reveal themselves to my guardians. I was the only one who couldn't pick mine right away.

"Whoa," Ryohei said as his artifact evolved into a giant yellow hammer. I gaped at him. It was huge. "What's this?" He swung it around a few times, being careful not to destroy the meeting table. "Huh, I'm used to using my fists. What will I do with this?"

"Think of it as an extension of yourself," Reborn explained. "We'll hold training sessions so you all can get more familiar with your new weapons."

Chrome stood up. "I'll try next, boss," she stated as she reached for an artifact. It only took her a second to find hers. It started to shine until it revealed a dark blue scythe. It was taller than she was. I was amazed by it. "The blade is pretty. . ." she said softly.

I could see Hayato seething slightly. He had tried to stand up after Hibari got his new weapon, but everyone had been beating him to the punch. He tried once again to speak up before Lambo said, "Hm, this is very interesting. I will take my turn." He stood up, and I could almost see the vein in Hayato's head pop. I smiled sheepishly at him while holding my hands up, trying to calm him. He grunted softly, but smiled at me. Lambo took longer than the others to find his artifact, but he was quicker than I was. He gently held one and looked at it. It shone and changed, becoming a rather large green rocket launcher. I had to admit, it looked awesome. "Cool," he said calmly, but I could see the excitement in his eyes.

"Finally. Now watch as I obtain the weapon that will protect Juudaime," Hayato said confidently, and I couldn't help but smile fondly at him. He grabbed the last artifact. I knew if he had gotten a chance earlier, he would have picked his as fast as Hibari did. Just like the others did, his artifact glowed and evolved. It became a pair of red guns. They were impressive looking. He studied them. "I believe these are Desert Eagles." He took a closer look at the hand grips. I could see five different colored bands around each hand grip. Green, light blue, red like the rest of the guns, yellow, and purple. Each color showing each flame he could use.

"Ahhhh." I let out a sound of surprise and amazement. "You're so amazing, Hayato," I said without realizing it. He beamed at me, light pink coloring his cheeks.

"Thank you, Juudaime!" he thanked me with a smile. I smiled back at him.

"Each weapon is compatible with a different flame, hence it's color," Reborn explained. "In Gokudera's case, his guns are compatible with five flames." Hayato admired his guns proudly.

"You all did well," Kyudaime suddenly spoke, startling me. I had nearly forgotten he was there. I sent him a small smile.

"Thank you, Kyudaime," I said. He nodded towards me.

"Let's break for lunch," Kyudaime stated. I hadn't noticed how much time passed since everyone arrived to the meeting room. "Then you begin practice with the new weapons."

"Ah, but what about Hibari?" I asked, suddenly remembering how he left earlier.

"Don't worry about him," Reborn said with a smirk. "I called Dino." I smiled softly. If anyone was going to be a good practice partner for Hibari, it would be Dino-san.

"Let's get some lunch, everyone," I said, making my way for the door. The others followed me.

_(Afternoon, at the Training Yard by the Mansion)_

I held my new chakrams nervously in each hand. I may have been in many fights since meeting Reborn, but I didn't usually use weapons. I used my gloves.

My guardians and I were spread out along the enormous training field. I supposed it was a good thing there was a lot of space, since we'll be practicing with weapons. I looked over to see Hayato smile at me briefly before he prepared to use his new guns. While he was still far, he was closer to me than my other guardians. He was always watching over me.

"Pay attention, no-good Tsuna." Reborn's voice broke me from my thoughts. I directed my attention towards him. "Since those we have called on for help before are busy, I'm going to help each of you personally. Starting with you," he stated slightly seriously. I gulped.

"I don't have experience with weapons, Reborn. I'm not even sure how I would use these." I held up the chakrams for emphasis.

"You don't need experience with weapons for this, no-good Tsuna. These weapons are special." He nodded towards the opposite direction I was facing. I turned around to see Ryohei swinging his giant hammer around with ease. He was getting the hang of using a weapon quickly. "Think of the chakrams as an extension of yourself that you can detach." I looked hard at the orange blades in my hands, thinking about Reborn's words. It was now or never.

"I think I'm ready," I said, readying a Dying Will pill and my gloves. I swallowed the pill, and my gloves transformed into the version Vongola Ring Gloves. I felt my flames appear on my head and hands. I was surprised to see the chakrams I held glowed orange lightly.

"Come at me, Tsuna. Attack me with your instincts." Reborn had a small smirk on his face. I nodded. This was it. This was the power that would protect my family from any threat. I charged towards Reborn, chakrams readied. I reached him quickly and slashed the chakram in my right hand at him. He dodged it with ease. I reacted by swinging the chakram in my other hand at him. He dodged that one too. I flinched. My movements with the dual blades was sloppy. My hyper intuition allowed me to see the mistakes I made. Reborn kicked my stomach hard, sending me flying backwards. I grunted at the impact.

"Are you even trying, no-good Tsuna? Try throwing them. They're capable of more than just being used at close range," Reborn taunted me. I frowned slightly, taking his advice into consideration. I rushed for him again, flying past him this time. He looked back at me with a serious expression, confused at my actions. I turned around quickly and tried throwing one of my chakrams at him. The blade shot out of my hand. It glowed brighter with my orange flame. It was fast. Like the speed of sound fast. I saw Reborn's eyes squint as he barely dodged the blade. My eyes widened. How did I do that? "Your flame increases the speed of the chakrams when they're tossed. Interesting," Reborn stated. Soon, the blade returned to me. I caught it.

"These blades. . ." I looked at them closely. They were powerful, that much I could tell. They were also hard to use. I would need all the practice I could get with these to be able to use them effectively.

"Hm," Reborn started, thinking. "First learn to aim, no-good Tsuna. Use that tree over there as a target. Talk to me again when you've cut it in half with a single blow. I'm going to help Gokudera next. Ciao Ciao." And, with that he left. I sighed and walked over to the tree. It was going to be difficult controlling my new weapons.

_(Night, at the Training Yard by the Mansion) _

It took me hours of throwing my chakrams, but I was finally able to hit my target. The blade quickly sliced through the trunk of the tree I had been aiming for like it was butter. The tree fell over. I had done it. I collapsed to my knees, tired after tossing around the blades all day. I panted, sweat dripping from my face.

"Juudaime!" I heard Hayato call for me. I felt strong hands on my shoulders. "Are you okay, Juudaime?" he asked me, the worry obvious in his voice. I smiled weakly at him.

"I'll be alright," I said softly. My heart sank a little. While I spent all day trying to hit a tree, I saw how much my guardians progressed. They were all already familiar with their weapons, using them with ease. I felt only partially comfortable with my chakrams. I hid the disappointment with myself from my friends who had gathered around me.

"So, you finally did it. Took you long enough, no-good Tsuna," Reborn stated, nonchalant. I stared at the ground, feeling defeated even though I had performed the task. I should take my medication soon, I thought. They were given to me by Eiji to make me feel "normal".

"That was EXTREMELY awesome, Sawada!" Ryohei exclaimed. He pumped his fist into the air, excited.

"Yeah, Tsuna! Your blade flew so fast and cut the tree like it was nothing," Takeshi chimed in.

"That was amazing, boss," Chrome added.

"You really are something, Vongola," Lambo agreed.

"You're special, Juudaime. No one compares to you," Hayato claimed. My face went slightly hot at his words, but I still felt down. Why was I always behind the others?

"Thanks, everyone," I said softly. I tried to stand again with no luck. My legs buckled beneath me, and I fell onto my rear.

"Juudaime, careful!" Hayato called, concern in his voice.

"Don't push yourself, Tsuna." Takeshi also sounded worried. I looked down and frowned. I hated worrying my friends.

"Let me help you, Juudaime." Hayato softly placed his hands under my armpits and lifted me slowly. My face went hot again as he gently placed my arm over his shoulder, and his arm went around my back and under my arms, supporting me. I gave him a small smile, and he grinned back.

"Thank you, Hayato," I said, grateful.

"Anything for you, Juudaime."

_(Night, in Tsuna's Room)_

I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. My back, thankfully, didn't hurt as much as it did in the morning. I thought about the events that happened during the day, and I sighed. I turned onto my side and hugged myself lightly. I had taken my medication already, but I still felt the effects of my depression. How long did we have before the unknown Family from America attacked? The thought made me frown deeply.

Then, another thought popped into my head and I smiled softly. Hayato helped me walk from the training grounds to my room. He even made sure I was comfortable in my bed before leaving for his own room. My face became hot as I curled up. I felt a small amount of comfort from his actions, even through the anxiety of the bad thoughts entering my mind.

It took hours, but I was finally able to fall asleep.


End file.
